Non
by IACB
Summary: Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas. La météo, la couleur des yeux, les années qui passent, la porte qui grince après minuit. / Trash Polaroïd — Fragment I.


Pansy se souvient en détails de la toute première fois où ses petits doigts se sont enfoncés au plus profond de sa gorge. C'était une matinée tranquille du mois de mai, à l'heure où le soleil brille à son zénith, mais le carrelage était glacial sous ses genoux lorsqu'elle s'est écroulée devant la cuvette relevée des toilettes. Choisir de se faire vomir n'a été que le résultat d'un simple procédé d'élimination. Elle ne pouvait se jeter du haut de son balcon car sa mère venait de planter un tout nouveau parterre de bégonias juste en-dessous de la fenêtre de sa chambre mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus toucher à ses bras ou à ses veines car son père aimait souvent en tracer distraitement le contour, juste avant de dormir. Alors elle a donné pour mission à ses phalanges de partir en excursion le plus loin possible dans son oesophage et d'y déterrer le plus beau des trésors. C'est son corps tout entier qui a convulsé lorsqu'a jaillit d'entre ses lèvres la première vague de bile et il était frêle, ce corps. Il était encore tout fragile, du haut de ses huit années de vie. Mais les vagues suivantes ont été un peu plus supportables. Un plus contrôlables. Bientôt, Pansy ne sentait même plus ses yeux lui piquer lorsque des larmes s'échappaient de leurs sillons.

Et lorsque tout a cessé, elle s'est sentie flotter.

.

.

Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas. La météo, la couleur des yeux, les années qui passent, la porte qui grince après minuit. Il y a des choses qu'on subit. Bras en croix, jambes écartées, yeux rivés au plafond — on attend que tout s'arrête.

Face à son assiette, Pansy se sent maîtresse de la situation. Pour une fois, elle peut contrôler ce qui entre et sort de son corps. A quelle fréquence, à quelle vitesse, pour combien de temps. Elle ne subit plus ; elle décide. Pour une fois, elle peut poser son poing sur la table et dire :

Non.

.

.

Elle cligne des yeux et c'est l'automne.

La rentrée est là, les bruits aussi. Et les regards, partout, partout, partout. Pansy se sent scruté lorsqu'elle parcoure les couloirs. Elle se sent scrutée lorsqu'elle traverse la cour. Elle se sent épiée quant elle assise, quant elle se lève et soudain, ses camarades rigolent en la pointant du doigt. Plus tard, lorsque la maîtresse la prendra à part avec un regard soucieux, elle saura que c'est à cause de la petite tache qui se trouve sur ses fesses.

Une tache toute rouge sur sa jupe toute blanche.

.

.

Et sa mère, qui ne touche jamais à ses affaires, qui ne la touche jamais, qui ignore complètement son existence, viendra fouiller expressément dans son placard pour jeter cette jupe à la poubelle.

.

.

Pansy a peur du noir. Parce que le noir, c'est la nuit et la nuit, c'est l'heure des monstres et ses monstres à elle ne se cachent pas sous le lit. Non ; ils ouvrent tout doucement la porte de sa chambre, une silhouette indistincte dans la pénombre, et ils chuchotent son prénom _'Pansy… Pansy…'_. Puis ils rampent vers son lit, grimpent sur son matelas, disparaissent sous la couette et elle les sent partout de l'intérieur.

Elle les sent partout.

Partout.

Partout.

.

.

Alors elle plante son index dans sa gorge pour effacer leurs traces. Et quand l'index ne suffit pas, elle rajoute son majeur. Et quand le majeur ne suffit pas, elle plonge sa figure toute entière dans la cuvette, ses larmes ne faisant plus qu'un avec l'eau impure, et elle attend que tout remonte, que tout ressorte.

Et lorsque ça cesse, elle se sent flotter.

.

.

Elle cligne encore des yeux et c'est l'hiver.

.

.

Papa est revenu de son week-end d'affaire. Il sent le cigare et l'eau de cologne. Lorsqu'il l'embrasse, il la fait tournoyer dans les airs et décoller ses pieds du sol. Mais Pansy est habituée aux vertiges.

Papa lui dit : « J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Les premiers pas de Pansy sont incertains et elle entortille ses mains derrière son dos, scanne prudemment l'expression de son visage. Il rigole. Lui fait _"Pansy… Pansy…"_ d'une petite voix enfantine pour qu'elle puisse enfin avancer. Et lorsqu'elle arrive près de lui, il l'assoit fermement sur ses genoux puis replie son bras autour de ses hanches pour lui donner un paquet rectangulaire à tenir entre ses mains. Pansy arrache le papier d'emballage, d'abord délicatement puis impatiemment, et oh, une poupée. _La_ poupée qu'elle voulait.

Il lui dit : « Tu aimes ? »

Et elle hoche la tête, oui. Elle l'adore. Il enfouit sa tête dans sa nuque pour lui faire des chatouilles. Lui décroche un très rare sourire.

Il lui répète : « Est-ce que tu aimes ? »

Et elle éclate de rire, les doigts de son Papa attaquant cette fois-ci ses côtes.

Il lui exige encore : « Dis-moi que tu aimes. »

Alors elle s'écrit : _"oui, oui, oui, Papa !"_ avant de rire aux éclats.

.

.

Le soir, lorsque la veilleuse est éteinte et que les pas feutrés des monstres se font entendre dans le couloir, elle ferme les yeux très fort et sert sa poupée contre elle.

Et puis sa couette commence à bouger.

.

.

Il y a des choses que l'on ne choisit pas. Sa classe, sa maîtresse, sa famille, sa mère. Son père. Il y a des choses que l'on subit.

.

.

Il lui dit, tout bas : « Tu aimes ? »

Il lui répète, un peu plus fort : « Est-ce que tu aimes ? »

Il lui exige, à bout de souffle : « Dis-moi que tu aimes. »

Et elle hoche la tête, oui, mais elle veut hurler : _non_.

.

.

Et lorsque ça cesse, elle se sent flotter.


End file.
